frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fenrirr/Immortality Rant
Ok I have been informed that my races the "Alurians" biological immortality is godmodding. EDIT2:By the way this is the definition of "godmodding" |} Theres a difference between biological and total immortality, so let me put them into detail. *Biological Immortality is due to evolution or some biological difference to races. Beings who are biologically immortal are still just as susceptible to disease (or in the Alurians case, fungus), trauma (gunshots and various other major wounds) and accidents. This is comepletly lore-based and doesn't have any effect on gameplay. Immense amount of nutrients is required to keep the Alurian body at peak shape and even then Alurians aren't the most physically imposing *Total Immortality makes the being immune to everything, disease, weapons, age and basically anything you can think of. Total Immortality in FoF WILL effect gameplay and is the reason why its not in. I know this is worrying to many people as some people don't acutally know the difference, but I can give some examples of perfectly fine immortality: *The elves from Lord of the Rings, they were immortal in age - but they died just as easy as the Humans at helms deep *Wizards/Witches in the "Harry Potter" series can become immortal in age terms by drinking an elixir of life or by creating horcruxes *The movie Highlander has the main warriors called "immortals" un-aging, but still killable *Werewolves and Vampires are biologically immortal (But in some cases impervious to normal weapons, hence wooden steak n' silver bullet) Let me explain to you the problem the Alurians had with Immortality. The Alurians about 500 years before extra-solar space flight had abou 19 billion Alurians in-habiting Aluush alone. The republic at the time determined it was few or all and developed a controlled-fungus that attacked a fairly common blood type within alot of the Alurians, it acted by effetivly "taping the mouth" of the Alurians, starving and killing an individual within a week. Over 70 years after the fungus was released about 7-9 billion Alurians suffered a grim fate and by the time the fungus receded had killed half the population, while this had saved the rest the cost was dear and most leaders at the time had commited suicide over all the deaths they caused. After a few more centuries they had developed the Warp Drive thanks to house Veravecenii and had launched a quick invasion of the primitive Tar'jidv, placing themselves into a "Spain vs Native Americans" situation - assimilating the native Tar'Jidv after 150 years of conflict. Alurians can only sustain they're current population because of the many worlds and new age technology able to sustain the 44 - 45 billion Alurians. The Alurians still die from disease (For the most part, they do eat some forms of bacteria - but some use this to kill them faster), starving, impact trauma, bleeding out, suicide, fungus (Most fungus can kill Alurians quite fast if left untreated within 1-2 days) and many other forms of death. In conclusion remember these are aliens, some aliens have 3 eyes others have 100 arms. As long as it doesn't effect gameplay its lore, if its explainable and can be shown using in-game perks then you can use it. If your race's skin is bullet repellant naturally the race would have more wounds/higher toughness then others. EDIT: A sidenote, remember it has to be reasonable and explainable remember that on the main wikia page it says "-Suspension of disbelief, make your race in anyway - Silicone-based Anubis'!" Your race can explain how its biologically immortal (cyborg, evolution etc) or even other things. If someone responds with something that sounds cheap to them I will most like reply "I guess thats what you want for your race, as long as it doesn't effect gameplay and its reasonable and explainable I frankly DGAF" Category:Blog posts